


Short stories

by bluehairedbeauty



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, Death, Devils, Family, Fantasy, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Love, Monsters, Multi, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Original Character(s), Post-Nuclear War, Soulmates, Souls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2018-11-16 16:02:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11256294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluehairedbeauty/pseuds/bluehairedbeauty
Summary: Just some stories.  Hope you enjoy! (Paused)





	1. Dancing With the Devil

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is the first tim I've posted what I've written, so easy on the criticism.  
> Also, if you any prompt ideas, put them down in the comments and I'll write accordingly.  
> Enjoy!

To put it simply, I sold my soul for knowledge. It seems pretty selfish looking back now, but I don’t regret it, too badly. The feeling of knowing how the murder was committed, how many stars are in the universe, why something happened, if aliens are real (yes, and they’re closer than you think. History channel is right sometimes) what the answer to a math problem is and why it is that. The original sin. Adam bit the apple offered to him by Eve, and well; Adam passed the apple to me. I sold my soul about five years ago, and in the years since, I have...well..done absolutely nothing with my life. I am ONLY 15.  
School had become dreadfully boring. When you know what the subject and everything is, it gets pretty tedious. This knowledge is greater than whatever it used to be. The first man and woman may have had the typewriter; but I have a touchscreen. I know what people will say before it leaves their mouths. I know what Leonardo Da Vinci was thinking on his deathbed. This is a double edge sword though, as I only know things a few seconds before it happens (like speech or thought) and I know things of the past, but even the Devil can't predict the future. The real injury to myself is the boredom. You think proving people wrong is fun, but eventually you look like a big dick and begin to offend people. When you know all that will happen, life gets dragged by. In fact, I’m actually looking forward to spending an eternity in Hell; it’ll make up for this boring life on Earth. The bell rang and I slung my bag over my shoulder. Hey Caleb, what class do you have next?  
“Hey Caleb, what class do you have next?” My friend Hue asked.  
“I have an off.” I replied Oh Right! Lucky you, you get the rest of the day off.  
“Oh Right! Lucky you, you get the rest of the day off.” She said, “Well, I’ll see you later then! Off to bio!” Hue waved at me then ran out the door.  
Caleb, can I speak with you for a second?  
“Caleb, can I speak with you for a second?” Mr. Billman my World of the West teacher said.  
“Sure.” I replied.  
“I just wanted to tell you great job, keep up the good work.”  
“Thanks sir.” I said over my shoulder.  
I began to walk to the grassy knoll outside of the school building. Heads up bro! A football flew inches above my head. I can’t believe that Jenny would cheat on Lucas like that! I walked past a girl and a guy talking in hushed voices. OK, so it goes Sudan, Chad, Niger, Mali, and then the one I can’t spell. A girl with blond and dyed blue hair ran into my shoulder. I rubbed my head. Eh? That boy looks kind of cute today… I wonder if he’s a sophomore… I felt a pair of eyes on the back of my skull. The hallway was getting hot. Oh oh oh baby can you not see how perfect you simply can beeeeee… loud music flowed from a pair of headphones. I had to get out.  
I burst through the west doors and ran onto the grassy lawn. I had just a few moments of peace before Bird. A robin landed a few feet from me. Food Food Make Food Appear. Here Here Here! The robin began to hop up and down on the grass. All of the current thoughts of everything around me began to build up. Did you know that your grandmother bet her husband near a light post just like that one! The grass you’re sitting on has been under watered. If you look up really hard, you could probably see Gemini or Taurus. The word lemur comes from the Latin word ghost. The High Peak High School basketball team just won a game! That robin earlier? He found a worm!  
I clapped my hands over my ears like a toddler. I scrunched up my nose and gritted my teeth. All the noise and chatter was drumming in my skull.  
“You know you can make them stop.” a voice said beside me. It had a slight accent. “Well, of course you did! But, you can’t.” I turned my head and saw the last being I would expect to see.  
“Hey kiddo! You’re looking spiffy. Wait what century is this? 2017? Well you’re looking dank then bro.”  
“What on earth is the Devil doing here!” I asked, all the ruckus in my head had stopped.  
“Hey, he remembered!” The Devil crowded.  
The Devil was wearing a black dress with grey tights and her white and green striped Adidas shoes. The current ruler of Hell was a 15 year old girl who died in a car crash in 1899. Upon entering heaven, she didn’t repent so she fell.  
“ How ya been?”  
“Awful. All this noise has really gotten to me. I can’t shut it off!” I said.  
“Yes you can. You just need a bit of your soul back.” She waved a small vile of luminescent liquid. “That’s where I come in. Let’s make a deal-”  
“No.” I said quickly.  
“Aww come on. You’re gaining something. Just hear me out”- she tucked a strand of brown hair behind her ear- “This is your soul,” she sang; swishing the liquid around the bottle, “well, a part of it at least. It’s about 10% of the entire thing. Listen, let’s call this payment in advance. I need a favor. One of my opponents is well…. Upset, to say the least. He’s a ruthless mercenary from about 1668. And, Hell’s run out of pretty toys to play with. He’s not very happy with that, and I’m against going and gettin people from up here...but he’s a problem to the throne. SO I need you to help me out in exchange for bits of your soul. I need to calm him down; and you need help to control the power you bought. You can take this and leave -she waved the glowing substance in my face- or you can take it and help me out. This will only dull the thoughts that you hear. With each bit of soul, you’re able to control the power better.”  
“What about you?” I asked in an accusing tone.  
“Smart one you are. All you need to do is get two people to agree to become playthings in Hell. Preferably one male and one female. Convince them to go do something with you. Go to the park, go on a date go do whatever. Each time you get a person, you get more of your soul back. Now, I can’t go over 100%, but if you do the extra credit, if you know what I mean, I’ll be able to grant you some benefits after death. No get out of Hell free cards, but maybe some sunscreen and time up here. We got a deal?”  
I was speechless. The Devil had a small smile on her lips, and I could tell she was waiting on my answer. She sighed.  
“Here, I’ll make it easier on you. You don't have to convince them, just get close enough to put a mark on them. They won’t get into heaven, but they’ll be damned to Hell. They will also be able to live out their life up here, and not be taken immediately. This way is easier, but you need to get more people. A Christian, a Jew, a Catholic, and an Atheist. Just, grab people who you think will make the damned curious.” I remained silent. She sighed, growing impatient.  
“Here. I have to get going. Ring this bell if you have your answer. Until then, enjoy knowing everything.” The Devil pressed a bell and the vial into my hand and then was gone.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

 

The thoughts and knowledge were barely a whisper when I woke up the next morning. The empty vial stood still next to the bell on my bedside table. It felt like I was reborn, the constant bombarding of information was gone, and in it’s place was a dull whisper. I felt more complete than I had ever felt before, part of my soul was back. I had forgotten what it felt like to have a soul, and it felt good.  
“Good morning Caleb.” My mom said as I descended down the stairs and into the kitchen.  
“Hey.” I said.  
“You seem awful chipper today.” My older brother said. I smiled a half-smile.  
“Caleb! Can you helps me up?” My younger sister Lucy was trying to climb onto the barstool.  
I picked her up by her armpits and set her on the stool. She began to babel while waving her arms in the air about a field trip she and her class would be going on. I listened to her talk while  
I ate my breakfast. An alarm on my phone went off as I was putting my dishes into the sink. I waved goodbye to my family and hopped on my bike. School was just two blocks away; Satan’s bell was bouncing around in my backpack.  
I rang the bell. Not immediately, I did put some thought to it, but I did ring the bell. It was cloudy, and just beginning to rain. I was at a coffee shop, sitting outside under a red umbrella.  
“Well well,” She crowed mere seconds after I rang. “Seems you’ve made up your mind.”  
“Guess so,” I said with a sigh.  
“Why?” The Devil asked me.  
“What?”  
“Why did you decide to chose to help me?”  
“Well, my mom always says that you don’t know how much you miss something until it’s actually gone. I never thought that I’d miss having a soul. For all I knew I was just like a superficial arm or leg. But, now that I have some back, I feel more myself now than ever. I don’t want to let that feeling go. I feel like I’m whole again. It felt weird without a soul, like there’s a penny in your shoe soul. At first it’s annoying, but then you just get used to it.”  
“OK then. Just curious. Anyway which one are you thinking about taking?”  
“Probably the one where I just have to mark people.”  
“Okay,” She leaned back in her chair and sighed. “That’ll take more work, for both you and me. Hold out your hand. I need to give you the power to mark people. Kind of like how Cain got his mark or whatever.”  
The Devil began to massage the palm of my hand. Suddenly, a burning pain erupted in my hand, and then left me with a circular mark in the center. It had a blue-purple tint to it.  
The Devil smiled before continuing. “Now, all you have to do is touch people and claim them for Hell. Don’t worry about touching people normally, you have to want the person to be marked. But remember, because you chose this one, you need to get a Christian, a Jew, a Catholic, and an Atheist.-”  
“E-excuse me.” a wavering voice said. We turned to look at a young woman with blond hair and square cut bangs. She was holding a Bible to her chest with one hand and fiddling with a charm that had a cross in it with the other. Shit we’ve been found I thought.  
“Please reconsider. You don’t have t-to do whatever you’re thinking about doing. Uh… stop the enemy is forsaking you, pulling the wool over your-” The woman continued before The Devil interrupted.  
“Okay you crazy, back off before I call the cops. The Devil really? Do I really look that scary?” She adjusted her glasses so they sat lower on her nose.  
“But, but you just, marked his palm!” People were beginning to stare. I felt my face grow hot. The Devil grabbed my hand and held the palm out towards the woman. The mark that was placed there minutes ago was gone.  
“See? No mark. You just might be hopped up on Jesus Pills.” She was putting up a very convincing act. To others, we probably looked like two teens on a date.  
“No! I saw you mark him! You can’t fool me, Serpent!” The woman said.  
“Hey, leave those kids alone.” A man who was sitting two tables over said.  
“Yeah he’s right. Please leave you’re kind of getting a bit too close for comfort.” I echoed.  
“NO! I WILL not be fooled. You-” The woman was about to go off on a tangent when The Devil stood up and took the Bible and charm from the woman. The woman stood in shock. She flipped through the pages and began to read from a random page.  
“A Mother’s Request. Then the mother of Zebedee’s sons came to Jesus with her sons and, kneeling down asked a favor of him. Uh... Matthew 20:20. I think that if I was The Devil I wouldn’t be able to hold this book and read out of it. So, I guess I just proved that I’m not Satan…? Anyway, this has been interesting, to say the least.” She handed the book and charm back to the woman. “Let’s go Caleb.”  
I stood to leave, and The Devil patted the woman on the shoulder before walking down the road. I followed her for about ten feet before she turned around to look over her shoulder. I turned my gaze too, and saw the same mark on my hand was now above her head like a halo.  
“You marked her?” I asked.  
“Hells yeah. I’ll attribute that one towards you. Now all you need is an Atheist, a Jew, and a Catholic.” She kept walking. I looked at the woman one last time before following The Devil.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

“What do you need me for again?” The Devil was standing in front of me. Her brown hair bellowed in the wind. She had to hold down the hem of her navy dress so it wouldn’t fly up. “It’s freezing up here and I’m cold!”  
“Stop complaining, you’re the literal ruler of Hell, do something about it. Anyway, I need your help.” I said as she laughed.  
“Okay okay what’s up? Correct me if I’m wrong, this is your last person right?”  
“Yep. It’s the Jew.” I explained.  
“Do it yourself then! You’ve been fine before!” Satan squawked almost immediately.  
“I wanted you here so you can give me the rest of my soul back dummy.” I said. I began to walk towards the Synagogue at the crossroads of 5th and Dutton.  
“You’re not planning on taking an entire Synagogue are you?!” Satan screamed behind me.  
“No. But there is a rabbi that I would like to talk to.” The Devil laughed again.  
“Wow. Okay then I can’t wait to see how this goes down.” I heard her pad up behind me and chuckle. We pushed the heavy oak doors open, and entered the massive building. A rabbi came forward to meet us.  
“Welcome,” he began. I reached out and touched his shoulder. His face suddenly paled and he gripped his arm in pain. He fell to the floor and began to thrash around. I wheeled on Satan; this had never happened before.  
“What’s wrong with him!!” I yelled. The man was writhing on the floor in agony.  
“That’s what happens when you go for a priest.” The Devil sauntered over the the man and waved her hand over his body. Dark blue and red mist hovered over the man’s body. The was soon still.  
“There. Go and claim him.” She said standing up. I walked over and touched the man’s shoulder. Dark circles began to swirl around the Synagogue floor. The lights above my head began to swing. The Devil handed me the vial with my remaining soul, and I quickly downed it. Suddenly, my ears began to ring and my vision blurred. Blindly I stumbled to the door, and burst into the open air. I saw red, and had the urge to kill. I heard The Devil laugh behind me as I ran off. No NO NO this isn’t right!! I need to stop!! I thought but my legs moved on their own.  
I opened the door to my house and walked blindly in. My mother and father were sitting at the table reading some books.  
“Caleb are you alright?” My mom asked. The only thought that I had on my mind was how stupid I probably looked. I wondered if there was a black cloud around me. I felt calm. I felt like I needed to kill to keep my soul. You don’t understand how it felt, it’s like playing a sport for all your life and you get your leg chopped off. You’re stuck to a wheelchair, you can’t run to the goal, you can’t block a spike. But, then someone offers your leg back, and it’s even better than before. This was like a drug that I couldn’t escape from.  
“Caleb answer me! You’re scaring us!” My mom said. She was gripping my father’s shoulder.  
I took a hesitant step towards them. My mom tried to reach out to me, but my father held her back. I stepped forward and touched both of them. Black marks rode up and down their arms and bodies. Dark marks circled the floor. Both my mom and my dad collapsed to the floor, motionless. I heard someone gasp and I turned to face my sister. When I looked at her, I felt no love, but instead an intense need to take her as well. I grabbed her head; hard enough to leave a bruise. She too soon fell on the floor like my mother and father. I felt someone tap my shoulder, and I wheeled around on them, trying to kill them as well. A shame that that being couldn’t be killed.  
“Hey kiddo!” The Devil chirped, “Look’at you! I think I made a good decision with tampering with your soul. Are you ludic enough to comprehend what I’m saying?” All the red and dark blue I had been seeing had begun to fade slightly, but still ebbed at the corners of my vision.  
“What did you do?” I asked in a shaky voice.  
“Well, I lied. I did give you back your soul, but not before I tampered with it. I made it more unstable. A soul without a body is a vulnerable thing. It yearns to be back to it’s human, so if you can shift an already damned soul, and give it back, you can get a lot done. Don’t think you’re the only dummy to fall for this; I have little minions all over this earth!” She patted my head. All I felt inside was a cold, dead, nothing.  
“Don’t worry,” she continued, “I favor you, so you’ll be put to good use. I think Hell will like their newest recruiter.”


	2. After the Gold Rush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post-nuclear war family and their daily lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Hello!! Second story! Also, the title is a reference to Neil Young's song "After the Gold Rush" so go check that out.

Dakota pulled her cloth mask over her scarred mouth and let it rest on the bridge of her nose. She pulled the hood of her “trash poncho” over her head.  
“Can you help me tie the mask?” Noah asked, “ The knots hard to tie.”  
“Stupid! You know you have to double knot the strings.” Mary reprimanded as she tied the mask strings.  
Dakota smirked at her-- well, she wouldn’t call them disciples. The three girls had a relationship more similar to that of elementary students looking up to a high schooler. Dakota was a Greek goddess, and the younger girls were her humble crop.   
“Put your hat on, Mary. You’re hair is like a beacon out there. You’ll be spotted in a minute and shot.” Dakota huffed.   
Mary quickly tugged on her dark messenger hat and gave the older girl a dimpled smile. Noah rolled her eyes, and put on her gloves.  
“You should dye your hair.” Noah grumbled through the mask.  
“Never. My mother always said that it was sunshine in the darkest times.” Mary turned her nose up pridefully.   
You’re mother always thought that those dark times would be boy drama and lost basketball games. Not nuclear wasteland radiation problems. Dakota thought. Whenever the girls mentioned their families and past, Dakota was always reminded of how bitter and sad their lives were. They were all so young. Mary would have started fourth grade, and Noah would have been in middle school this year, while Dakota, Ella, and Nadia would be juniors in highschool. If they ever made it out of this mess, which was highly unlikely, Dakota was determined to go into politics to make sure this didn’t happen again. It’s fascinating how freaking quick other countries can come to hate a big-mouthed president and fire everything but the kitchen sink over the border. Dakota shook the bleak thoughts from her head; now was not the time to lose focus.  
“Ready? Does everyone have their weapons?” Dakota asked.  
Mary held up her air rifle, and Noah held up her shotgun and patted her leg where her throwing knives were safely sleeping in their sheaths. Dakota called back into the bunker to the Ella and Nadia that they were leaving, and reminding them to lock up after they left.   
They kept low and followed the worn path to the HotSpot. The HotSpot used to be a small town, but now it was just dusty crumbling buildings and anticipation. Sometimes, people gathered there to trade, or hold a mesley celebration for Christmas or whatever, but usually people fought there, so scavengers like Dakota and her group could easily find ammo and other goodies.   
“Be on your guard. Shoot first, ask questions later.” Dakota said to the two girls behind her who nervously nodded. The trio had a close call the last time they went out.   
They began to search behind buildings for buried treasures and then in the crumbling buildings themselves.   
The three weaved in and out of brick columns covered with dust. Noah gasped, and Mary covered her face in Dakota’s cloak. Ahead of them was a man propped up against a wall, he was shot in the leg, and both of his arms were gone. His bloodshot eyes turned towards the girls. He was barely alive.  
“Where is your stuff, deadman?” Dakota asked. The man opened his mouth to show that his tongue had been removed.  
“Just nod. Noah, give me your knife.” Dakota was growing impatient. The man nodded towards a small bundle. Noah started towards it, but Dakota stopped her.  
“This is a fresh kill. It’s a trap to lure us out so they could get more loot. Noah, cover Mary’s eyes.” Dakota slipped towards the man.  
“Is the person who did this still around?” Dakota asked. The man nodded, his eyes silently pleading her to save him.  
“Calm down, I won’t kill you.” The man relaxed. Dakota slit his throat.   
She stood up and looked back towards Noah. Her face was set firm as Mary hid in her arms. Noah let Mary go, and steadied her friend. Dakota handed the knife back to Noah.  
“Weapons out, there still around.” Dakota said.   
“ON YOUR RIGHT!” Noah suddenly yelled.   
Dakota dodged to the left and readied herself for the next attack. Her attacker was just taller than her. He had a cloth mask up to his nose and military grade goggles. He swung at her with his left fist; Dakota blocked it, and swung out with her left. The hit landed on his forearm. He jabbed at her side, and the hit landed; which left her open on the left. He swung at her head, and hit her on the side. The hot pain throbbed, and Dakota stumbled back. She looked over to make sure that Mary and Noah had left, but they stood stock still.  
“WHAT ARE YOU STILL STANDING FOR?! GET GOING!” Dakota yelled as the attacker lunged towards her. The two girls were knocked out of their daze and ran towards the package.   
The attacker kicked Dakota in the chest and began to advance towards the girls, who were frozen in fear.   
“LEAVE THEM ALONE!!” Dakota yelled angrily and lept onto the assailant.   
The boy fell forward onto the ground, and Dakota pinned one of his arms behind his back, and the other to the ground. He struggled, but Dakota had him down. She pulled one of her pistols out of it’s holster, and clicked off the safety. The boy stared down the barrel.  
“Are you girls okay?” Dakota asked breathlessly, never taking her eyes off of the boy.  
“W-were fine.” Mary called back, “We have the package.”  
“I’ve always wanted to say this, but any last words?” Dakota smirked down at the boy. He looked at her; he examined her face then looked into her eyes.  
“Well, it’s good to see you again, Dot.” The boy finally said. Dakota looked down at him in a puzzled manner.  
“How the hell do you know that?” She asked. The boy laughed a little.  
“It’s me, Theo.” The boy said. Dakota scrunched up her nose.  
“Maybe I do want to kill you, then.” She said lowering her weapon and getting off of him. She extended her hand, and he gladly took it. Dakota pulled him to his feet, before she hugged him.  
“Where the hell have you been?” She asked.  
“Around.” Theo said.   
“We thought you were dead.”   
“We?” Theo said, pulling out of their embrace.  
“You’ll see.” Dakota gestured towards Noah and Mary. They gave her the bag uneasily. Dakota handed the bag back to Theo.  
“Here, assume this is yours.” She said.  
“What? No. It was that man's.” Theo objected.  
“Well one man’s trash is another man’s treasure.”   
“Uh, who are you?” Noah said bravely. Mary gave her a sharp look.  
“I’m Theo. I used to go to school with Dot. Until, you know kaboom.” Theo said.  
“Him, me, Ella, and Nadia were all friends. I don’t know how the heck you lived closest to me, but we ended up finding you last.” Dakota said.  
“You lived around here?” Mary said.  
“We're burning daylight,” Dakota said, “ Let’s head back. We got a fair amount of stuff today. Theo, is your weapon around here?”  
“Yeah, start walking and I’ll catch up.” Theo ran behind a wall, and the girls started to walk towards home. Mary poked Noah in the arm.  
“What?” Noah asked.  
“Keep your voice down!” Mary whisper yelled.  
“Okay, what?”   
“Do you think they dated?” Mary asked giddily.  
“What? Has the radiation scrambled your brains?”  
“NO! But, they both seem really close, and-”  
“I can hear you, Mary.” Dakota said in the tone an amused parent uses when they know a child is sneaking cookies from the cookie jar.  
“Oops. Sorry, Dakota. But, If you know what I’m talking about, then do you have an answer?” Mary asked; Noah began to look intrigued. Dakota sighed.  
“No. We did not date. He liked someone else. Drop the subject.” Dakota looked ahead. Theo came trotting up next to her.  
“Whoa! Is that your gun?” Noah said in amazement.  
“Uh, yeah. This is my sniper rifle.” Theo said proudly.  
“Can you shoot it? Are you good? Is that how you shot the man? Is the scope good? Did you steal it?” Noah babbled.   
Dakota gave her a sharp look.  
“Uh, yes I can shoot. Uh, I did not shoot that man, but I did do the rest.” Dakota looked over at him, and quickened her pace.  
“If there's someone else out here we need to get on our horse and go.” Dakota said.  
“It’s okay. I found him.” Theo said simply, “And, Uh…”  
“I’m Noah, and this is Mary.” Noah said.  
“Noah. Do you see that bird sitting on that post about 40 yards out?” Theo knelt down by Noah’s level and pointed.  
“Uh, yeah.” Noah said.  
Theo raised his weapon and took aim.   
“Cover your ears.” He said, then he shot. The gun thundered and the bullet zipped through the air. The bird gave a squawk and fell off the post.  
“Awesome!” Noah called, and ran off to collect the bird.  
“N-Noah! Be careful!” Dakota called out.  
Noah turned around and gave the trio a thumbs up before continuing on her mission to get the bird. Dakota sighed. Mary called after Noah to wait up, and Dakota gave an even more exasperated sigh. Theo gave an amused laugh.  
“Stop laughing. It’s not funny.” Dakota’s voice had a razor’s edge to it that sent the not-good kind of chills up Theo’s spine that made his dirty brown-blonde hair stand on end. They walked to where the young girls were in a tense silence.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dakota rapped on the heavy door to the bunker.   
“Yes?” A voice inside said.  
“Aperire.” Dakota repeated back. Theo look puzzled.  
“It’s the code word. I came up with it.” Mary said pridefully. Noah scoffed. Dakota gave him a look that said I’ll explain later.   
Dakota entered the makeshift living room, as Ella and Nadia rounded the corner that led to the bedrooms. Mary and Noah began to take off their coats and masks and hats.  
“What did you get?” Nadia asked.  
“Actually, it’s more of a who.” Dakota said. Theo walked into the room,  
“Who the heck are-” Ella’s sentenced turned into a gasp. Nadia covered her mouth, and tears came to her eyes, as Theo took off his mask and goggles.  
A stiff and nervous atmosphere hung in the air. Ella took a staggering step towards Theo, before jumping on him and engulfing him in a hug. Nadia soon overcame her shock and joined the two in the dog pile of happy tears and relief.  
“We-we thought you were dead.” Ella said.  
“No, No. I thought the same about you.” Theo replied.  
While the three were embracing, Dakota hurried the two younger girls into the kitchen to begin making diner. Mary gave a little protest, but Noah tugged her into the kitchen. Dakota left to go back to the happy reunion, leaving them with the orders to take their time.   
“What was that for?” Mary asked.  
“Nothing. Here, help me pluck this bird. It seems okay to eat.” Noah said to Mary.  
“We’ll still have to run it by Nadia.” Mary said and began to help with the bird.   
Noah could feel the sadness and confusion radiating off of her. Usually when they came home, Ella and Nadia would scoop Mary up and ask her dozens of pointless questions about what happened while they were out there.   
“Do you think they still love me?” Mary eventually asked.  
“What? That’s a ridiculous question. Of course they do!” Noah said. Mary was silent.  
Noah gave a sigh. She never really had to deal with Mary when she was in one of her moods.  
“Hey Mary. What’s wrong?” Noah asked. Mary pouted as tears came to her eyes.  
“Are you upset that they didn’t ask you about your tri- ah- adventure?”  
Mary gave a curt nod. Noah wiped away Mary’s tears with her thumb.  
“It’s just that, you remember when the bomb went of in the capitol four years ago? Right? Or, well, you were four at the time, so probably not. But, Dakota, Theo, Nadia, and Ella were in school together. They were about three years older than me. Do you remember when they let you hear The Story once a year? They had just graduated middle school, remember. And remember how they found each other, then us but…” Noah waited for Mary to finish the sentence.  
“B-but they were still missing their other friend.” Mary slurred.  
“Right! And now, they found him. They all assumed he was dead. They’re just really happy. It’s like a few months back when Dakota and Ella went on that tri-er-adventure. Remember how happy you were when they came back? Just multiply that by ten.” Noah finished.  
“So… so they don’t hate me?” Mary asked.  
“No! They just want to talk to him and catch up. Now help me pluck this bird.”

Dakota returned from the kitchen, but then she stopped, and turned down a hallway that led deeper into the bunker.  
“Whee is she going?” Theo asked.  
“Probably getting her book.” Nadia asked. Theo gave a curt nod, then began to look around the room.  
Nadia caught Ella’s eye. Should we tell him? Nadia mouthed to her friend. Ella gave a very hesitant nod.  
“Uh, Theo..?” Ella began.  
“Yeah?” He said.  
“Well, this is just a forewarning. We all have a way of dealing with… how we live. Some carve notches into their guns, others crash and burn. This is how Dakota deals with it. She writes the dead down in her book and never thinks about it again. And for your benefit, it’s best that you take the Dot of yesterday and put her in a box in your mind and never let her out. “ Ella explained.  
“Dot and Dakota are two very different people.” Nadia said just as Dakota walked into the room.   
She had taken off her cloak, but her mask remained on her face. Theo was taken aback, but didn’t press the matter. Dakota opened the book to a bookmarked page, and began to write. Ella and Nadia looked at each other.  
“He hasn’t started talking yet.” Nadia said.  
“No, but I killed a man today, so I’m writing him in first.” Dakota said looking up. Theo cleared his throat, sighed, then began to speak.  
“We were at home when the explosion happened. Mom and Dad were under the deck out back, working on the hanging plants. Me, Cas, Levi, and Nishi were making lunch in the kitchen. Then, the house began shake, and the windows broke, and the walls began to crack. I got all of my siblings together, and hid under the table. Then, the house fell. The house fell in under five minutes, but we stayed under that table for hours. When we dug ourselves out of the wreckage, we began to scavenge for anything. I remember Nishi asked me what happened, and I told her it was an earthquake. But, I knew better, and so did Cas. He had gotten into world news. He knew what was up. It was getting dark, so we made a makeshift camp. Nishi and Levi fell asleep eventually. I left Cas to look after them, while I went and looked for provisions and our parents. I made several trips back to the camp. I found clothes, some food, junk like books and matches, and the safe that held the handgun my dad kept. “  
“But, then I found them. Around the back of the house, under the rubble. The beams were too heavy to lift. Their bodies were crushed. I could only pray that they didn’t suffer for long. My mother’s hand was sticking out of the wreckage, and I took her wedding ring off. --Theo held up a string around his neck where the ring was dangling like a charm. Dakota began to write in her book.-- I continued to search the house, feeling empty and everything, when I came across a picture of my parents on their honeymoon. That’s when I knew we were alone. I went to bed the first night around four in the morning.”  
“First thing on the second day, we burned the picture. I couldn’t tell them what had happened, but I guess that everyone understood. After the makeshift ceremony, I told them to look around the house for anything, but that they weren't allowed to go to the back of the house. At the end of the hour, we had found more food, clothes, whatever. We left the next day. I figured that we’d start walking and figure it out from there. So, we began to walk and try to find you, Dakota. I knew you lived by us, so I thought we could meet up and try to get through this together. But, that didn’t happen.” Theo paused and took a shaking breath.  
“Cas went first, about three months in. I had thought that we were ahead of the game. The two younger ones, Nishi and Levi, had finally understood that death was all around us, and it was kill or be killed. I had actually had my first kill about a week earlier. But, I was getting too calm. We came across a small town by a forest. We set up camp right on the border. There was a lake, and Cas wanted to go swim. I told him, I TOLD HIM, to stay by the camp. The camp was in cover. I made SURE he was asleep. But, we woke up the next morning, and he was in the lake. The lake was a dull red color. Nishi and Levi wanted to go get him, but I wouldn’t let them. The people who shot him could be still around. So, Levi and Nishi made a little pyre out of sticks and we burned that. We never talked about him again.” Theo was close to tears. Dakota scribbled in her notebook.  
“Nishi. She was next. It had now been about a year. We were in the Foothills. I thought that it would be better to turn back. So, we did. By now, I had two small handguns, and Levi was a air rifle. Do you remember in the cartoons where the character would step on a metal trap and the two end would come up and claw into the animal’s leg? Uh.. they were called beartraps. Some jackass left an unmarked beartrap in the Foothills. Cas was able to step over it, and so was I. We had longer gates than Nishi. But, she triggered it. We had to pry it off of her foot. Well- her foot was gone. We were able to bandage the stump, and she was in pain, but she would live. I would carry her on my back, and Levi would take the packs. But, she got an infection. We were able to burn her body.”  
“Well, that leaves Levi. Two years. Almost like clockwork, he died about the same time a Nishi. Now that all the buildings had been blown down, the animals could roam free. I bet you already knew that though. So, people set up traps for them. Usually there marked pretty well. But, this one wasn't. Do you know those traps where there are wooden spikes in the bottom of the hole. And-and it’s covered in grass and branches, so then an animal walks over it, they’ll fall in? Yeah. I noticed it a second too late. Levi was walking in front of me. I could do nothing for him. The spikes were so close together there was no way they could miss anything. He was dead the minute he stepped on the coverings. I lit a match and cremated my last sibling.” Theo wiped his eyes with the back of his hand and set his gaze on the wall right behind Dakota’s head.   
“Then, I joined a group not long after that. And traveled with them up until six months ago when I grabbed this rifle and goggles then dropped.” Theo finished with a sigh. Dakota closed her notebook. No one asked questions.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Where did you learn how to cook?” Theo asked during diner.   
“Trial and error.” Ella replied.   
They had cooked the bird and as a celebration had some sugar cubes to go with it. Mary and Noah had finally stopped asking questions, and were now content with eating.  
“I have two questions,” Theo began, “Why doesn’t Dakota eat with us, and why did you cut your hair?”  
“Dakota doesn’t eat with us because she thinks her scars make her ugly.” Mary said. Noah hit the back of her head lightly.  
“SHHH!” Noah snapped.  
“We’ll explain later.” Ella said, “and most of us have cut our hair, because long hair gets in the way.”   
And she was right. Before, all three girls, Dakota, Ella, and Nadia had beautifully long hair. Ella’s was wheat gold. Dakota had reddish hair that was like sunshine through whiskey. And Nadia had beautiful onyx hair that reflected light. Now, only Nadia kept her hair; it was her pride. Even the younger girls had short hair. Mary’s hair was styled into a bob cut that made her look younger than she was, while Noah’s was buzzed and was just a shade lighter than her dark complexion. Each girl was beautiful, strong, and powerful.  
“Still doesn’t answer question one.” Theo mumbled under his breath. Ella slapped him on the back of his head; which made the two younger girls laugh.  
“Tell him.” Nadia grumbled.  
“Did you notice she’s not wearing her glasses? Yes, the radiation fixed her near-sightedness, but… it did something else too. She has scars all along her lower face. That’s why she wears the mask even indoors. She also eats separately from us, for obvious reasons, so if you want to keep your nose in one piece, don’t bug her while she's eating.” Ella took a definitive bite of bird. 

After diner, Ella and Nadia swapped stories with Theo. But, they were both pretty similar. Nadia’s entire family was killed when her house fell in on them. But, Nadia was out in her front lawn, so she was safe. She survived by joining a group of people, and one day she was framed for a murder she did not commit, so Nadia was forced to pack her bags and leave. The safe house she came across was Dakota’s and Ella’s.   
Ella’s family and her got separated. She followed the major highway, and Dakota had made temporary camp on that road, with Noah and Mary. the four of them were able to find the bunker and make it as homely as possible.  
That night, Theo couldn’t sleep. He was uncomfortable in his makeshift bed, and he was haunted by his sibling’s and Dot’s ghosts. Nishi was there, crying out in pain. Cas’ dead, cold eyes stared at him. Levi had blood over his sandy hair. Dot laughed and had warm eyes. But, she was always replaced with the cold Dakota, who stared down at him with a gun loaded. Theo sat up and headed into the kitchen to get a drink, when he was met with Dakota, who was eating the leftover bird. He stood in the doorway like a deer caught in headlights. Dakota stared back unemotionally.  
“Well, might as well take a seat.” She said. Theo pulled up a chair.  
The scars looked like long scratches down her face. Most were vertical and running down from her cheekbones to her chin, the most notable one went over the bridge of her nose and down the right side of her face. He looked up and stared into her dark eyes. Small a pecks of black and gold and green dances around her eyes, along with coldness and hatred, yet there was some warmth that only he could tell was there.  
“Done gawking?” Dakota asked.  
“No, It’s just that... There very unique.” Theo reached his hand out towards Dakota’s face. Dakota stopped chewing and watch his hand like a stray dog would. He gently traced a long fingerlike scar down her cheek.   
“The radiation fixed my vision, but it gave me these. It makes me look diseased.” Dakota said after Theo’s hand was back on the table.   
“It makes you look scary. It gives you character.” Theo said, “Honest.” He added after Dakota gave him a sharp look.   
“They said,” Theo began, “That you’re different. You know, from when we knew you.”  
“So they say.” Dakota said.  
“And…?”  
“And well they’re mostly right. The world changed, so I changed. But, just like the world, my core stayed mostly the same.”  
“That was… actually pretty deep. Didn’t know you picked up philosophy in your old age.” Theo joked. Dakota chuckled a little.  
“Can I ask you a favor?” Dakota asked after a long silence.  
“What?”   
“If I die, can you please take care of them? Nadia and Ella are fine, but Noah and Mary… they're both so fragile. Mary was abandoned when she was little, so she has attachment issue and Noah, sweet little Noah, she grew up too fast. I can’t imagine what would happen if something happened to me and-”  
“Stop.” Theo interjected. “ You won’t die. I promise. We’ll get through this.”  
Dakota gave a small smile. Her eyes were warm pools of melted chocolate.  
“If you say so.”


	3. Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some news (not that you care lol)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, some exciting news!! More down below

So hi yall. I'm putting a pause to this (even though theres like five of you who read it and maybe three good sentences ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯. But if you did care(haha) about these short stories, then HEY!! YOU'RE IN LUCK!! Im currently working on an (actual) story. Expect it around New Years. But, New Years is also smack dab in the middle of basketball season and we have practices over the break so, I'll try my best guys!!

UPDATE: 1/20/18

So... funny story. My family surprised us with a vacation, and where we went there was no WiFi. I write everything on google docs... so you can fill in the blanks on what happened. 

Here’s the game plan now. I’m going to add one more story to this in the next week(s) or so and then go back to the surprise story.(hopefully by then I’ve found motivation to continue writing it.)

Transitioning from that last sentence, I’ve kind of lost motivation for writing this story. I’ll try to pick it back up, but it might take a while. I’m considering scraping the entire thing and going for a different idea. I’ll let you guys know on what my decision is. Thanks!!  
-Mia.


	4. The Spirit Train

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A young girl is stuck in a train that shepherds souls to their desired destination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Here is the story I promised. For some reason it wont let me tab over the text... which is a little bit annoying. But, whatever. I'll try to post more stories here as I try to surmount my writers block. Enjoy!

When you die, there is a train that takes the souls or spirits of the dead to wherever they need to go. The train has four stops, one for Hell, one for Purgatory, one for Heaven, and one for Reincarnation. Of course, those are just broad terms. Each stop has the religious equivalent of that person. So, at the Heaven stop, you can go to paradise, whatever that looks like for you.  
I have seen so many souls come through this train. I have a notebook, and I record all of the people I meet. That is my job, the record keeper. Their stories live on in my book. When the train stops, they leave, but I still remain.  
I’ve been here for a very long time. I am from Japan, with jet black hair and even darker eyes, and a galaxy of small freckles dusting across my nose, I walk the endless boxcars, listening to their stories and hoping to find mine.  
There are many carts that are attached to the train. Each number has an A cart and a B cart. I’m restricted to cart 38B. I cannot leave, I cannot move to different carts, I cannot exit the train. I am stuck in this cart alone with only myself and the souls.  
Well, there are others who are stuck here as well. There’s Ora and Matthew Jones, a married couple from the 1800’s. They were high class citizens from the South who died when their house caught fire. They have the freedom to roam around the entire train and visit any car, even the engine. Ora has always seen me as a daughter, and has fawned over me. Since she was never able to have kids, the fire killed her at 24 years, Ora had always been very motherly towards me. Matthew was always very friendly towards me, but we have never had the relationship Ora and I have. They often take walks, arms linked, through the train cars.  
The next person trapped here is a young man named Zared Aron. He was born into a Jewish family, the youngest of 12 siblings; three sets of twins, one set of triplets, and two single children. From birth, he was always sickly and weak, his grandmother named him Zared because it meant trapped and he would be trapped to his own mortal body. He died at 31, due to his poor health. Due to his strong religious beliefs, he became depressed and reclusive. He is limited to carts 37B, 38A, and 38B. He is often fascinated with how calm I am with being stuck; but then again, I have been here hundreds of years more than he. But, he spends most of his time moping in 37B.  
The last and probably most confusing one of all is Psykhe Spiros. He was about my age when he died (roughly about 16). He hails from Greece, and used to be a temple boy in his town. When his town was ravaged, the temple was destroyed and it’s crumbling walls took him with it. He is sometimes is here and he sometimes is not, like a ghost haunting these hallowed halls. But, when he is here, he is often my best friend.

  
                                                                                                  X-XXX-X

“Is that all?” I asked one soul. They nodded.  
“Sadly yes. I’m afraid I couldn’t do more!” She sobbed for the tenth time. I rolled my eyes and sighed. I patted their shoulder in a comforting manner. The bell dinged.  
“This is my stop. Wish me luck, please.” They said and stepped off onto the station platform. It was the last stop, so the train would be taking it’s journey back to the terminal to collect the next batch.  
I waved to the passengers out the window, and as the train began to slowly slip away, I slid down into the padded chairs. My notebook fell off of the seat next to me. I reached down and picked it up. My ticket that I had got all those years ago was lying on the floor. The manellia pamphlet was about as long as my thumb with some small pencil stains. In big bold letters it read “THE SPIRIT TRAIN” with a picture of the engine under the words. Under the train the printed letters read “DESTINATION:” It was just left blank after the colon. I sighed.  
For the first time in awhile, I thought about my family. I had died young, so they must be dead already, right? I never saw them in my boxcar. My mother and father and brother and sister must be out there somewhere. Were they in Heaven? They were pretty decent people. What about Reincarnation? We were never a very religious family. I was so lost in thought, I didn’t realize that I was not alone until I felt someone poke my shoulder.  
“Chiyoko. What were you thinking about? You always notice when I’m here even if I haven't said a word.” Psykhe said.  
“Sorry,” I said sheepishly “I was just thinking about my family.” Psykhe looked out the window. He had sandy hair and azure eyes and a small scar that ran from his right temple to his cheekbone. He smiled softly and picked up my train ticket.  
“This is yours?” He asked.  
“No it’s Abe Lincoln’s I just stole it.” I said sarcastically. I had the privilege to meet Mr. Lincoln while he was in my boxcar.  
“Ha ha. The destination’s missing.”  
“It is.”  
He sat in silence and just looked at my ticket. I smoothed out the wrinkles in my gray dress.  
“I lost mine. My ticket that is.” He finally said. I looked over at him in shock.  
“What?!” I said in disbelief. _Maybe that’s why he’s stuck here. If anyone deserves to leave, it’s him. He’s been here the longest. Longer than me, even._  
“I was leaning out the window, and the wind whipped it out of my hands. I wasn’t really too sad about it.” He shrugged and scratched the back of his neck. I idly began to flip through the pages in my notebook. Psykhe pointed to the first page. The page with my story on it. I forgot that it was even there.  
“Can you read me that?” He asked, peering over my shoulder. “I can’t read that.”  
“I doubt you could. We were born continents apart.” I took a breath and began. “ ‘ _My name is Oshiro Chiyoko, and I guess I am dead. I am from Japan, and the current ruler is the great Emperor Nintoku. All I have is this notebook and my ticket. And this stilus-like writing utensil. My mother’s name is Oshiro Chou and my father is Oshiro Michi. I am the oldest and I have a younger sister called Yuu and a brother named Kichirou. We are an upper class family who owns much farm land. I died due to a cattle stampede. I think that if I am to waste away (if that is possible); I will seek comfort that someone will find this and read it and know that I was here. I can only hope that my family will not grieve too much over my death. I only wish I could have told my family that I loved them before I died.’ “_  
“I thought you said you forgot how you died.” Psykhe said.  
“I haven't read this in so long, I forgot my surname was Oshiro.” I said truthfully and continued to stare at the page.  
“Wait… so if you’re from Japan, how do you know English?” Psykhe asked.  
“How are you Greek but you know English?” I countered.  
“Must be the magic of the train.” Psykhe said. We both fell silent. I began to look through the book again. I drummed the wooden pencil against the seat.  
“You could write them a letter.” Psykhe said.  
“A letter?”  
“To your family. They might be wondering where you are. You could use the paper from your book.” I blinked for a second, then gasped and opened my book to a blank page. I ripped out four pieces of paper and began to write the same message on each page:  
‘ _My dear family, If you do receive this, please know that I am well. I am stuck in the train car 38B. I cannot leave, and I have been here since death. Do not worry, I am not lonely and I have made some friends who are also trapped here. One of them gave me the idea to write to you. Please, write back soon. I miss you all._  
_Chiyoko._ ’  
I paused for a moment. If I had forgotten how I died and my own surname, then my family could just as well forget how to read this. Thankfully Ora just happened to be walking by.  
“Ora!”  
“Well greetings there Chiyoko. Oh, is that Psykhe? You’re finally back.” Psykhe nodded.  
“I need your help. Can you write in English?” I asked.  
“Sure, I can write and read. Do you need me to read something to you?”  
“No,” I said holding up the papers, “I need you to translate what I wrote into English. I’m sending letters to my family.”  
“Great idea, darling! Here, can you read it to me?” Ora sat on the floor of the train with us and picked up the pencil. I read off the message to her, and she copied it down. The letters- as she called them- stood in neat horizontal rows the bottom half of the page.  
“There. All done. I didn’t write in cursive, so it wouldn’t confuse them. You know, Chiyoko, if you’re ever up for learning how to read and write in English, I’m always willing to teach you.” I looked back down at the page. The letters looked blocky and standard with no meaning behind them. English was the dialect on the train, but I never learned how to read or write it.  
“I won’t mind, and it’s easier than you think.” Ora stood back up and ruffled my hair. “I have to go meet Matthew up in car 13A. Is there anything else you need?”  
“No. Thank you very much Ora.” I bowed my head and Ora waltzed off.  
“How are we going to send these?” I asked suddenly realising my delemah. I couldn’t leave the train, and there were no mailboxes around.  
“You are just limited to this train car, yes?” I nodded. “Well, my dear, you go up!” He pointed to a small evacuation hatch in the roof of the train. Now, I am tall for my age, but this hatch was a solid four feet above my head.  
“How can we reach that?” I asked.  
“Oh. Right. Well, the windows will do!” He picked up one of the letters, the one addressed to my brother, and began to fold it. When he was done, he held it up for me to see.  
“It’s called a paper airplane. I learned how to do this from a man called Orville. When you throw it, it glides like an ‘airplane’ whatever that is.” Psykhe flicked his wrist and the ‘airplane’ glided through the air like a lazy bird.  
“Amazing!” I said, and caught the folded paper before it touched the ground. “How do you make one?”  
“Here,” he handed me the letter for my mother “follow my lead.” He folded the paper slowly, so I could catch every movement he made. After all the letters were folded, we tested them to see if they would fly.  
We stood at one end of the train car, and launched the planes across the car. All of them made it to the opposite side. I smiled and gathered them in my arms, while Psykhe opened a window.  
“Now, since we’re moving, all you have to do is let the paper airplane go, but keep your arm level. That’s how Mr. Orville showed me.” Psykhe said. I hesitated. I didn’t want to mess this up. I looked back at him. Then extended the paper plane out to him.  
“Here. You send this one. You know how to do it best.” I said. He look surprised for a moment, then accepted the folded paper plane. I watched carefully as he held the plane level, then slowly he released the plane. It glided for a moment, then veered right, away from the train. My heart lurched and I ran for the window. The plane soared under the floating tracks, and out to the other side into the pink orange mist that was now the scenery. I watched it vanish, before returning to the other side of the train, and taking up the second letter. I gently held it between my thumb and pointer finger, before letting go.


	5. NOTE**

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (8/23/18) 
> 
> SURPRISE I'M STILL ALVIE ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ

HI! So, First chapter of Hope W/O Stardust is up!!! Go check it out!!!!YAY!!!


End file.
